Someday We'll Meet Again
by girlygal6000
Summary: This is about a girl and a guy that has fell madly in love with eachother but one day they had to move apart! So how will they finally be together again? Is it even possible that they will be together once again? Or something tragic will happen! Read and


OMG IT'S BEEN A YEAR SENSE I HAVE TOUCHED ONE OF MY OTHER FAN FICS! And I'm disabling it :...ehehhe sorry got too yeah...tired of it. Well anyways, I will try not to discontinue with this anime although I really have no clue why I made this story anyways lol. Oh and this story has a little bit of anime characters but they are OCC ((is that how you say it? Lol))..oh and SOMETIME I WILL FORGET TO EVEN ADD ANIME CHARACTERS! ;;;

"Please! No, don't go!" said the girl from far away. "No, I must go now!" answered the boy fading away. "Someday, we'll meet again, just one day..." He disappeared in the rain with the dull sky that seemed everlasting. The girl runs toward where the boy vanished, but she falls onto the ground with tears dropping down from her eyes. White fogs begin to flow up and appear into a beautiful goddess. The goddess was glowingly brightly. She whispers some words out from her divinely lips that no one could hear accept for the girl. Then she disappeared making everything turn dull again. The girl stops sobbing and slowly stands back up. The rain and the clouds ran away, making the bright rays from the sun shine into the atmosphere. The girl mumbled, "Someday, I will meet him again and finally be with him because love never fades away, it only hides beneath a hidden door."

I've been having this dream sense I was 10. It just keeps repeating over and over again right when I close my eyes. This dream was about a lonely girl that has pacific blue eyes with brown hair that has hardly any friends and seems to be invisible by everyone. She was only 8 that time. Her name was Chihiro. Her mother died from giving birth to her and her dad died from lung cancer. So Chihiro is left living with her grand-mother that is a widow and doesn't have any children. So her grand-mother treats her like her very own child. When Chihiro was 5, she was always quiet and shy. She keeps her thoughts to herself. She hardly talks to anyone unless she wants to ask someone to borrow their pencil or eraser. Chihiro always sits alone at lunch, but sometimes sit with people she hardly even knew. This has been repeating itself until 3 years, when Chihiro was 8. One day, a boy walked up to her and greeted her cheerfully. She looked at him. He has forest-green eyes and black hair. She replies, "H-H-hey."

"My name is Aki Yamashima, what's yours?"

"Chihiro Okinawa."

"Hi, Chihiro want to have a rendez-vous with me?"

"What?"  
"Haha, never mind. Come on lets go play on the monkey bars!"

Aki grabbed her and they both began to run to the monkey bars. Chihiro doesn't know how to hold onto the monkey bars so every time Chihiro falls, Aki begins to laugh at her. Finally, Chihiro begins to laugh at herself as well. Aki didn't laugh this time though he thought that Chihiro's laugh and smile is so beautiful that he just couldn't stop staring at that rare smile and laughter from a girl with loneliness inside herself. Aki grinned, "Chihiro, if you keep smiling I bet lots of boys will start liking you, just like how I'm starting to fall in love with you right now! Nah, I'm just kidding!" Chihiro blushes, "Oh." Chihiro's face turns bloody red and it seems like it would never fade away. Chihiro looks at Aki and all her troubles start to run away again and her smile lights back up. After just one day, Chihiro starts to always have a smile every time when she's with Aki. Their friendship began to reveal the love they have all along for each other. Their smile for each other is only for each other.

2 years have passed and Chihiro's and Aki's friendship was going as strong as ever, but this time it seemed that they have truly still fallen in love with each other. One day, Aki's smile fades. They were both at the park. Chihiro asked, "What's wrong?" Aki held Chihiro's hand tightly and began to hug her gently. "I love you," Aki whispered. Chihiro replied, "I love you too..." "But...I can't be with you much longer..."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have brain cancer."

"Y...You never told me that..."

"I didn't want you to worry, so I never told you. I'm sorry..."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Chihiro said with a sad long on her face.

"Well, my parents heard that America has doctors that are able to cure brain cancer and so I will need to go there, but there's only 16 chance that I will survive, but my parents said it's still worth a try."

"Oh, well after that you're coming back right?"  
"Well, if the surgery is a success...I will still be living in America. I'm not coming back here Chihiro...and...I might just die..."

"NO YOU CAN'T GO! IT'S ONLI 16 CHANCE!"

"It's either that or I'll die in a few months..."

"B..B..B.."

Chihiro couldn't continue because she starts crying on Aki's shoulder. Aki wipes her tears and said, "Listen, if the surgery is a success, when we're 16, we can meet again. And that's a promise."

"I don't want you to die though!"

"Don't worry! I won't! Just keep praying and besides, I won't die because if I do, I won't be able to see you again..."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Chihiro stops crying and became weak, she fell fast asleep on Aki's shoulder and they both cuddled onto the bench. They fell asleep silently...

_The next day_

It was a very foggy day and it seemed like it would rain. Chihiro woke up and finds her self alone in the park. She looked around and wandered where Aki went. Then Chihiro stepped on a note that Aki wrote to her.

It said:

_Dear Chihiro,_

_I had to leave today and I didn't want to tell you because I know that I would not be able to leave seeing you cry. Your tears will only stop me, so I left you behind. I am so sorry...But Chihiro, once we're 16 we will meet once again, but only if I survive. I don't know how we'll meet though, only God knows the answer. Chihiro, always know that I will always love you forever and I will..._

_Love,_

_Aki Yamashima._

Chihiro begins to cry, but then...she saw Aki walking away slowly meaning that he just left. "Please! No, don't go!" said Chihiro. "No, I must go now!" answered Aki almost fading away. "Someday, we'll meet again, just one day..." He disappeared in the rain with the dull sky that seemed everlasting. Chihiro runs toward where the Aki vanished, but she falls onto the ground with tears dropping down from her eyes. White fogs begin to flow up and appear into a beautiful goddess. The goddess was glowingly brightly. She whispers some words out from her divinely lips that no one could hear accept for the girl. Then she disappeared making everything turn dull again. Chihiro stops sobbing and slowly stands back up. The rain and the clouds ran away, making the bright rays from the sun shine into the atmosphere. Chihiro mumbled, "Someday, I will meet him again and finally be with him because love never fades away, it only hides beneath a hidden door."

Well anyways, I know this isn't that good, but hey gimme some reviews okay? ;) well anyways hehehehhehehe gotta wait for the next chapter muahahahahhH! As you can see, the Author is nuts...;; Well anyways, hope you enjoyed my amateurness sayonara!


End file.
